Yamagakure's Team Muryō Semi Invade Hakkingakure
Preparing The Team Sigma sitting in the meeting room inside of Yamagakure. As all the members of his team walk in he began to analyze their faces, to see if they had a shred of doubt. Focused even harder than before, when he found something. It was a bug which he slammed to the table. Sigma was unable to find what he was looking for. "Hello my dear teammembers, I am Sigma Uchiha some tend to call me "Emperor Sigma". I am your team leader, and from the moment you walked in I looked for a shred of doubt in your faces, but came out to be unsuccessful." He stated with great pride in his team. Kid scratched his head, "Yo Kari, what the hell is he talking about. We've been working with him forever." Kari leaned over and wispered to him, "Kid, we never know what he's talking about." The next member slams his hand on the table and shouts "Got dammit Sigma, we know who the hell you are just get to what you have to tell us." "Dammit Suirou wait!"'Sigma cleared his throat and explains. ''"So as you all were complaining about not getting any action with this war. So I made a request to the first Yamakage, Ryun, to give us permission to go into Hakkingakure and get as much as possible done." Suiro then gave a evil smirk, "Now thats what im talking about!" Sigma put his hand out in front of him "We must first get to the village alive." He adds, and Suiro quickly replies, "Damn right we will!" Sigma gives himself a face palm. "Well Hakkingakure is up north from here. We will be on our way once Honey gets here. After Honey makes it they head on their mission to Hakkingakure, where they are in their first war together as on. How will Sigma lead his team. Will the fail or prevail? The Invasion As a harsh blizzard came to the Land of Sunshine, the village Hakkingakure was getting prepared for war. "My lord, we have information that a team of Yama shinobi are going to invade the village what should we do" said a Hakkin ANBU."Call Team Haibun at once!" said Sen Uchiha."Yes sir" said the ANBU as he left the office. Sigma and Team Muryō were on their way quickly. They knew they couldn't jeopardize anything. With him being such a you team leader he'd have a lot to cover, but he felt he was ready for what ever came is way. "Ok guys Hakkingakure is just ahead." Sigma shouted. Kid and Kari looked at each other, and smiled as the two were ready. All that ran through Suirō's mind was, "hmph I left being head ninja to join a kid, what else could I have done? Now im going into war with him." Honey grabbed Sigma's hand tightly, she then let go as they approached and landed ground in Hakkingakure. "Steel Release: Liquid Steel" shouted Haibun as a large amount of liquid steel fell on the group. Above you, shouted Kiddo. Suirou insisted that he had it, he pulled out Hiramekarei, and split the steel so no one was injured. ''"How did they notice us?" Honey asked herself. "Didn't I tell you idiots stealth mode!?" Sigma stated. Suirō glared angrily at Sigma, '"Do you didn't you little sh-t." "Guys calm down." Kiddo insisted. Sigma then looked around, "You with the unique jutsu, come out." "Yuina now!" shouted Haibun."Yes, sensei!" Yuina replided as she used the Altering Terrain Technique. Suddenly, the ground began to shake violently, and within a few seconds, the field of grass turned into a mountainous region. "Good job" said Haibun. "Dammit!" Sigma shouted, as the ground shook. Once the shaking was over and he witness the moutains that formed he stated "Not doesn't this look like home." Not to set up, Sigma jumped up as high as he could, while reaching into his pocket. Once he got as high as he could he threw clay all over the terrain. "Sigma-san you sure?" Kari asked. "Of course, I am. Suiro get ready its almost time." Sigma ordered. "Not so fast" said Sora as he was in his Ōzaru form."Thunder Clap" said Sora as a huge gust of wind blasted the shinobi and destroying the terrain. Honey quickly pounded on the ground and had her wood to cover the members, except for Sigma. Who was send flying and crushing badly to the ground. "Ahg!" Sigma screamed. "That's it, I tried to be peaceful"', he said awakening his Sharingan. He then weaved a few hand seals and shouted Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique aiming lots of fireballs at the giant ape like figure. Honey released her technique, and they other members witness Sigma shooting fireballs at the ape. ''"Here's my chance!" Suiro stated as he ran towards the ape, and then jump onto its back, and running up it. Kiddo looked over a Kari and Honey and stated "We need to take care of her, she is the one able to cast the terrain technique." Pointing at Sora, and the the girls nodded. Kari jumped above Sora, while attempting to slice through him with her Psycho Scythe. "I don't think so." said Obito as he countered the Scythe with his Sword. "Take this." said Yuina as sealed Kiddo and Kari in the Beryllium Dome. "Its about time you got here." said Sora."Sorry to keep you waiting." said Obito as he activated his Kyōgan. "Well look at that Kid, he has a dōjutsu. I wonder if its as good as yours?" Kari stated, "Kari this is no time for that, we need to get out there the others were. Get ready to use that technique." Kiddo said charging at the two when two spirit like objects began to spin and form into two things the resembled pistols. He then stops and assume position to shoot at Obito. "You know what, your name reminds me of my ancestor. Take this!" He shouted shooting bullets at Obito. "Scythe you ready?" Kari asked, suddenly her scythe grew huge, and began to gain color. She pulled all the way back and ran towards her while shouting '''Shinobi Hunter!. Back outside the dome, Sigma and Suirō where still fighting the ape, now all the way at the ape's shoulder, Suiro stabs him in the shoulder. "Nice shot!" Sigma added while waving hand seals and using Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique. "Keep your eyes on me Sigma" said Mubi as he stood along side Haibun. Before the Shinobi Hunter could his Sora he transformed back into his human form to avoid the attack. Water Release: Water Encampment Wall." said Obito as he blocked the bullets. Before the Shinobi Hunter could hit him, Sora retuned to his human form to evade the attack."Eat this." said Sora as he used the Iji Unleashing on Kari smashing her into the dome shattering it. Kid and the others witnessed Sora's attack smash Kari into the wall. '"Kari!!!"' Kid yelled out, ''"Thats it 'Sharingan!"'' Kid activated his three tomoe sharingan, then he used his Death Eagle .42 caliber technique. His pistols that were once just normal .32 calibers, were even powerful than before taking two shots could lead to death. You little bastard he said charging at Sora shooting bullets after bullets. "I'll kill you all!" "Sigma, I see why you chose this child." Suiro thought to himself. "Suiro no time to be wasted, hurry and get your technique ready, I'll go help the others." Sigma stated, running towards the enemies with his hands in his pouch. Once he got to his wanted range he pulled his hands out, and threw clay at the foe. Mubi threw a Kunai at the clay taking the attack."Oh your the Yama ninja from before, lets finished what we started." said Mubi as he activated his Kyōgan. " Summoning: Sand Release: Tsunami of the Crushing Sand" said Yuina as she sent a wall of sand to protect Sora. "Thanks." said Sora as took out Iji."Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave" said Obito as a giant wave attacked Kid. To protect Kid, honey instantly mad a wall of mud to protect him. "Thank you Honey." Kid stated, and Honey replied "Now hurry." Kid then weaved a few hand seals summoning what seemed to be a skateboard. He got on top of it and head straight for Obito, "I'm tired of you. How about he finish this one on one" Kid then pulled the triggers 4 times each. Sigma on the other hand was also in his own predicament He thought to himself, "Good work Honey, and Kari looks as if she's getting up. Even better Suiro is finished." He then stood and looked at Mubi, "Now isn't this a coincidence, I didn't expect to see you ever again after we stopped our last fight. I'll finish you here this time though...personally." Sigma took off towards while weaving hand seals, he summoned his Sūta and threw it towards Mubi. Obito blocked the bullets with his sword."Ha you'll have to do better that that." said Obito as he clashed with Kidd. "Haibun you go take care of that Senju girl" said Mubi as he deflected the Shuriken with his Kunai Blades. Sigma had the shuriken wired, and aimed it for Haibun with one hand. With his other hand he began to make and seals, and shot fireballs towards Mubi. "Not Honey, oh no you don't." Suiro then jumped out of the air and shouting '''"Hiramekarei Unleashing!" About to slam his sword into Obito. "Thanks Suiro, give me a chance to change up."' Kid stated as he bent down, and his pistols began to change. Sigma took a quick glance at what was going on, ''"What the hell is this going on with Kid, I've never seen his pistols go beyond .42 caliber. Nevermind that back to my fight." Kids pistols were glowing until they form cannon like things. "This ais my judgement mode, see what you fail to see is I am a Grimreaper. Hold him off a bit Suiro I need to charge my final blow." Kid stated. Then Kid's thoughts continued, "Damn, Kari is getting up to damn slow, that hit did some damage." Haibun used teh Steel Release: Impervious Armour on his body."Nice try." said haibun s the shuriken bounced off his body. "That's it." said Sora as he retuned to his ape form and used the Banana Bullet Bombing on Kidd, Honey and Suiro. "There's no why they could have survived Sora's BBB attack, we've won" thought Obito as he stood next to Yuina and Sora. "Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet" said Mubi as a huge bullet of fire came towards Sigma. Before the punch landed, Raido X appeared using his Siddha, and blocks the punch while saying, "Im sorry to stop your fun, but i'll be taking them." White Zetsu also accompanied him and he began to make clones and take the other members of Muryō away from the battle field. "Sigma as well as you we shall '''all' be leaving now."'' Raido commanded. "I'm sorry Mubi, I must be leaving now." He said as he used the Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall to block the attack. "Although because it seems we will be seeing each other alot. You are my rival from here on out. Don't die anytime before we meet again got it!" Sigma demanded. "And next time, i'm going all out." Sigma stated as he then activated his Mangekyō Sharingan. "I'll be waiting." said Mubi as the shinobi retuned home.